The Eclipse of Destruction
Kelsey's POV… Alright, so Brian had a fierce battle the other day with Lance and Tori bandaged him up pretty good. The five of us headed over to Charlotte's house, where we saw the same eggs we saw way back on that mysterious island. However, even though the eggs were save in good hands, I have to give Charlotte credit on that, Rita's new ally came along: Scorpina. The four of us, me, Tori, Geo, and Rush were literally obliterated and as for Brian, well he got beaten again by Lance. Not also did we lose the dragon eggs, we have a new threat. Zordon gone? Megazord destroyed? It can't be. What are we going to do? (A book opens up to reveal a huge forests which gets rampaged by dinosaurs) Blaze: For 10,000 years, five ancient powers get resurrected from their time to stop an evil witch for destroying their way of life! (Mighty Morphin' logo and the MMPR theme song) (The five rangers jump from tops of buildings) (Power Rangers on the Battle Saurs) (Brian slices the Putties with his sword) (Putties remodel themselves) (Rush jumps from a water tower with axe on a monster) (Geo slices a lot of the putties with his lance) (Kelsey climbs up a pole and throws her daggers) (Tori shoots her arrows at the Putties) (The Power Blaster is formed) (Brian takes out his sword as he begins to fight-, "Brian McMorrow- Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Yankee Blaze) (Rush takes out his axe and prepares to fight Nasty Knight- "Rush Faeller- Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by MartialX) (Geo takes out his lance and begins to fight Eye Guy- "Geo Hardy- Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by Leonite the Red Ranger) (Kelsey takes out her daggers and prepares to fight Pineoctopus- "Kelsey Winslow- Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by CureBlack2000) (Tori takes out her bow to fight Snizzard, "Tori Baker- Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger"- created by TenshiofLight21) (The rangers transform) (The Command Center is shown) (Alpha looks at the Viewing Globe) (The zords come to action and combine) (Megazord shown with both sword and shield) (Rangers pose) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 20: The Eclipse of Destruction (Adapted from Zyuranger Episode 20: Daizyujin's Doomsday and MMPR: Green With Evil Part 4) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The rangers were heading out of the Angel Grove Desert into the main city. A red sparkle appeared from the sky, coming toward Brian's hand. His Power Coin appeared and it materialized. He put it back in his morpher for safe keeping. The other Power Rangers understood. But, even though they lost the eggs, and the Green Ranger was on the loose, something caused them to stutter. It was three days. In three days, the Megazord would be destroyed. It was time for questions to be answered. They went toward the Command Center, where they could talk to Zordon about this problem. "So, Zordon, what can we do about this?" asked Brian. "Assume that it doesn't happen," said Geo. "Are you Zordon?" asked Rush. "Well, no," said Geo. He turned to Zordon, "Sorry…" "It's okay Geo," said Zordon, "Usually prophecies like that are ones to be very alert for. I suggest that all of us should keep a look out for the Command Center and the Megazord. As of right now, keep that in the back of your minds and go back to the Youth Center. Continue your daily lives from there." Brian nodded, "Let's go." The five rangers touched their communicators, teleporting them out of the Command Center. They landed back at Brian's house, where they all went to discuss about the prophecy, yet doing their Algebra homework. As Rush was figuring out the slope of a linear equation, he closed the book and looked at the others. They stared at him. He must've slammed the book and not noticed, "Sorry. I guess that prophecy is still in the back of my head," he said quietly. Brian nodded, "I know how you feel. It hurts all of us." Tori sighed, "Yeah." "I brought the Dinozords together," said Brian, "Found the crystals, saved you from tree destruction. Thanks to the Megazord, we destroyed the nastiest monsters: King Sphinx, Gnarly Gnome, Chunky Chicken, Eye Guy, Knasty Knight, and Pineoctopus." "Well, that proves that the Dinozords trust us into working with them," said Geo. "True," said Brian, "But, I think they don't trust me anymore." Tori looked at him with concern. She raised an eyebrow because Brian would never say those things, "Now, why would you say that?" "Because I disobeyed them a couple of days ago, remember?" asked Brian. "What did he ask you to do?" asked Kelsey. "The Megazord wanted me to kill Lance and I refused to," said Brian, sighing. "Why?" asked Rush, "Why did they want you to?" "I don't know," said Brian, "My question is how Rita can destroy the Megazord?" "Well, Brian," said Rush, putting the algebra book in his backpack, "There were elements that could have played into the prophecy." Geo looked at Rush, "Now, what does that suppose to mean? Our Megazord is INVINCIBLE!" Rush looked at Geo, "Not exactly. Look at what happened since then." The Power Rangers looked at the Black Ranger. Rush put his fingers up, "First, Lance suddenly opens the forbidden tomb and becomes the Green Ranger. He also turned evil. Second, the Dinosaur Eggs arrive back mysterious after we threw them in the ocean and finally, Scorpina." Kelsey looked down at the floor, "Then it could be true." "We got to find out if it's real," said Tori, "Zordon said that it was not possible. Maybe, we should check the database at the Command Center." Rush laughed as he opened his backpack. He had two textbooks in hard cover, "These?" "Okay, everyone continue with their homework. Rush, you start researching on Megazord," said Brian. "Of course, dad," said Rush sarcastically. Brian eyed him evilly as Rush started reading the chronicle. At Rita's Palace, Rita was sitting down as she was brushing herself and making herself beautiful. Squatt held the mirror to angle her face as she kept making herself look beautiful. "Who's the nastiest witch ever?" asked Rita. "You," said Squatt. "Who's badass?" asked Rita. "You," said Squatt. "Good," said Rita. Suddenly, the curtains behind Rita opened up to see Scorpina and Goldar arguing and fighting over everything. "What's wrong?" asked Rita. "Goldar won't let me fight!" said Scorpina. "My empress," said Goldar, "Scorpina is too beautiful to fight the rangers! I should be doing all of it!" Suddenly, there was a sudden laughter. Everyone turned to see Lance laugh a bit. Lance looked at Goldar and shook his head. "If I remember correctly, my empress, I think Goldar 'loves' Scorpina," said Lance. He then began to wink and gave a thumbs up. Goldar looked at Rita, "Maybe Lance shouldn't have taken the Black Knight power." Rita looked at Goldar, "As long as the rangers or Lance don't figure out an end to the Black Knight, we're good." Rita then jumped up from her chair, "I think it's time to attack. Scorpina and Goldar, go down to Earth at once!" The two of them landed on the ground. Goldar grew huge and started destroying Angel Grove. His eyes began to glow red as he started destroying the buildings that stood in his way. At the Youth Center, Ken, Charlotte, Mai, and Marie were heading out with Ernie, carrying some of Ernie's important documents. Overall, everybody started running away as building debris kept falling down and crushing everything. While that was happening, the news turned on to hear about the special report. Not being notified, the five rangers packed their books up and ran out the front door. They started running to the business district. Fifteen minutes later, they saw Goldar in the district, crushing buildings down with his sword. The five of them stopped to see a huge grey boulder materialize into Scorpina. She jumped up and landed on top of the roof that covered a walkway that lead to some building. "Scorpina!" yelled Brian. Scorpina launched a golden beam from her eyes. The five rangers dodged the attack as the beams hit the ground, causing a major explosion. The rangers then took out their Power Morphers. "It's Morphin' Time!" "MASTODON!" "PTERODACTYL!" "TRICERATOPS!" "SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Suddenly, the Putties all came out from nowhere and landed on the ground. Rush ducked the Putty kick, blocked the Putty's punch and kicked the Putty square in the stomach. Tori punched and kicked the next Putty in the face. Kelsey flipped up and kicked the next Putty in front of her. Geo did a spinning hook kick as the Putty was demolished. Brian then jumped up and kicked the next Putty square in the face. They then turned to see Scorpina jump down and land on the ground pavement. "Take this," said Scorpina. She started waving her sword at the rangers. The rangers yelled as they felt the swift sword come across their bodies. The five rangers all fell down together. Scorpina laughed, as she aimed her sword at them. It began to glow bright blue. She threw her sword at them, like a boomerang. The rangers screamed as they fell down and landed on the dirt. Rita was laughing at them as Goldar nearly stepped on them. "Rita," snarled Brian. "Why, Rangers," said Rita, "You look… weak. Shouldn't you summon your desperate zords to finish me?" Brian looked at Rita, "Chances of me summoning the zords… zero percent." Rita laughed as she looked at them. The Power Rangers looked to see Goldar smash the ground with his sword. The teenagers started to fall backwards. He then turned around to see a bus leaving the city. "Ooh," said Goldar. He stretched out his golden hand and reached for the bus. The bus was then picked up and Goldar shook the bus violently. Inside, Charlotte, Mai, Ken, Lionel (he was suddenly picked up) and Marie were all screaming as they held on to the bus. "We got to summon them!" yelled Geo. "If we do, we could lose our most valuable weapon!" yelled Brian. "We don't have a choice!" yelled Geo. "Rush, what you think we should do?" asked Tori, "I sense a fight between Brian and Geo in about a minute." Suddenly, Rita laughed as she followed Goldar out of the city. The rangers looked at each other, "We need our vehicles." Suddenly, the three vehicles appeared. Brian started driving his motorcycle while Rush and Kelsey followed behind. Then, finally, Geo and Tori decided to pick up the rear as they try to stop Goldar. Command Center… Alpha was in the study room as he looked at the star charts. He then looked at his watch and put the star chart with the eclipse and time date. He headed toward some mini-computer, which had a voice recognition system. "Computer, analyze star chart," said Alpha, "Is there anything secret about the Megazord that Zordon and I don't know about when we first designed them?" "Working…" said the computer, "Search complete. Information is being printed in the Command Center terminal." Alpha looked at the computer and headed up stairs, "A replica of the Star Trek Computer… all thanks to ME!" Alpha walked up the stairs and he headed toward the main terminal. Zordon looked at Alpha as he got the print-out. "Ai, yai, yai!" said Alpha. "What is it?" asked Zordon. "Remember how you said to be alert just in case we lose the Megazord?" asked Alpha. Zordon nodded, "Go on." Alpha began to wave the paper and started reading the things of what was there and then gave it to Zordon the best way possible. "I used the computer databanks to do an analysis. There is an eclipse today… as a result, I used the computer databanks to find about more about the Megazord," said Alpha. "And?" asked Zordon. "The eclipse is TODAY! It will commence within the hour! Not also will we lose connections and teleportation with the Command Center, we will lose Megazord because it contains Solar Energy!" yelled Alpha. "Alpha, this is a serious matter. Contact them," said Zordon. Alpha began to press random buttons. However, Zordon started phasing out of the space-time continuum. "Zordon, I'm losing you!" said Alpha, surprised. "Alpha… get to the rangers… tell them… it's true… do not… do not," said Zordon. "Do not what?" asked Alpha. Suddenly, the face of Zordon disappeared, leaving nothing but a blue tube of plasma. Alpha looked at him. Suddenly, the lights began going crazy. Sparks started flying as the lights started blinking back and forth. Next, the lights went out with only the two columns on either side flashing. Alpha looked at the area, "Ai yai yai, I can't see!" He started to waltz out of there using the infrared scanners. He rushed as fast as he could, away from the Command Center. "Rangers!" yelled Alpha. He pressed a couple of buttons, causing him to appear wherever the rangers were. He had no choice but to leave the Command Center offline and repair it later. He had to warn the rangers of what happened before they summon the zords. The sun was shining down in the desert. The rangers were rushing across the desert, riding on their motorcycles also known as the Battle Saurs. They kept driving across the desert, hoping to find Goldar, the bus, and Rita Repulsa, wherever she is. The five were determined to save the bus and leave before Rita did make them summon Megazord. The last thing they need to do is combine and then fall due to an actual eclipse. The Battle Saurs were stopped. The five Power Rangers jumped off their bikes to see Rita on a cliff with Scorpina next to her. "Rita, where's the bus?" asked Brian, who was very stern about this. Rita started laughing maniacally, "Why, Power Rangers… why don't you look behind you?" The rangers turned around to see the bus. The front tires were not on the ground, they were off the cliff. They saw people trying to get out, but Putties surrounded the area, and there were a lot of them surrounding the bus. Behind them, Squatt and Baboo had logs underneath, trying to push the bus over the edge. "And look down," said Rita. The Power Rangers looked down and were in shock. The Dinosaur Eggs lay below on the ground. "If the bus falls over the cliff, not also will your friends die, but so will your trusted Dinosaur Eggs!" said Rita, laughing maniacally. The Power Rangers looked at each other and then decided to run to grab the eggs. However, they get attacked by a huge sword that struck in front of them. They turned around to see Goldar. "Look, you are not strong enough!" said Rita, "You have to summon your zords!" Rush turned to Geo and then Brian, "Okay, Geo. You were right. We don't have a choice!" "Alright," said Geo. The girls also nodded. Brian then began to raise his hand to summon them. "We need-." "HOLD IT!" yelled Alpha. He ran toward them and landed next to them… by crashing into a rock that was in front of him first. "Alpha!" yelled Kelsey, holding him up, "Why are you in a rush?" Alpha looked at Kelsey, "SO I CAN WARN YOU!" The rangers jumped up from the yelling and fell down. It wasn't like Alpha at all to yell at them either, but for this matter, Alpha can show some emotion to this matter. "What happened?" asked Brian. "Rita was right!" said Alpha, "The Command Center is offline… Zordon is gone!" The five rangers looked at each other and then turned to Alpha. The rangers looked at him wondering what was going on as well with the other half of the prophecy. "Also," said Alpha, "The Megazord will be destroyed if you do summon them." "How?" asked Rush. "Simple," said Alpha, "A total eclipse." "An eclipse?" asked Tori. "Yeah, apparently there's a rare eclipse today," said Alpha, "The Megazord will not be able to fight because it is powered up by the sun. If the eclipse occurs, the solar energy will be depleted. Hence, Rita can destroy the Megazord with Goldar and anybody else at that point in time." Rita laughed and looked at the robot, "So, that bucket of bolts has finally figured out how I am going to destroy it. Now, rangers… what are you going to do? If you call the zords, the Megazord gets destroyed. If you don't, you can say goodbye to your pals here and the Dinosaur Eggs. CHOOSE NOW!" The rangers looked up to see Charlotte and Mai scream at the top of their lungs as the bus was now halfway off the cliff, still on the surface of the top. Brian looked at the bus and then turned to Alpha. "Is there an alternative option?" asked Brian. Alpha looked at him silently, "No, I'm sorry." Rita looked at the rangers and then looked at the sky, "Wow… you better do something. The eclipse is about to start." Brian looked at the options. If he could get the eggs and the bus right before the fireworks started, the Megazord could be saved. But, what risks could happen? He had to think of these alternative options. But, the Megazord must be involved in this. He then stood in front of Alpha and sighed, "Alpha, I'm sorry. We've got to do it." The five rangers stood in front of Alpha and raised their hands, "Arise, Dinozords!" The Dinozords came out of their hiding places and ran toward the place of where they were summoned. "They finally came!" said Rita, "Time for the trap to work! Make the eggs go SPLAT! Kill the teenagers and the bus!" "Let's go," said Brian. The rangers jumped up to the zords and entered the cockpits. No sooner Brian sat down he took out his coin to make the Power Crystal. The other four also did the same thing. "Insert Power Crystal," said Brian, he said as he inserted his into the slot. "Power Crystals Inserted," said the rangers. "Dinosaur Fusion!" said Brian. The Dinozords came up and combined as all the rangers were transferred to the Megazord's cockpit. The Megazord: Tank Mode then turned into the Megazord: Battle Mode. The Megazord reached its hand as the bus came tumbling down. The bus landed on the Megazord's palm. The Megazord put the hand to the top of the cliff. The bus then began to go forward and it landed on the top surface. "Run!" yelled Brian. The teenagers nodded as they ran toward the deserted area. The teenagers looked at the battle scene with the Megazord and Goldar. The two of them started punching each other. Then Goldar took out the sword and started slashing the Megazord. Alpha looked at the sky. It began to darken. The dark moon began to cover the sun. "ECLIPSE IS IMMINENT! RUN!" yelled Alpha. The Megazord started to run away. However, Goldar punched the Megazord down on the ground. Rita looked at the sky and turned to Scorpina, "Scorpina, help Goldar." Scorpina nodded as she jumped down and landed on the ground. Rita threw her staff down toward the evil scorpion warrior. She then began to grow… into a body made out of complete scorpion. "SCORPINA!" yelled Brian. "As a Scorpion!" said Rush. Meanwhile, down on the planet surface, Squatt and Baboo were carrying the eggs. However, they turned to see Alpha. "I don't think so!" said Alpha. Squatt and Baboo started to attack when Alpha grabbed the eggs. The three of them got into a huge struggle with the eggs. Suddenly, Alpha threw the eggs… into the river. It began to go down the rapids. The two villains looked at each other and Alpha watched the whole entire series of events. "Not good," said Alpha. He then looked up to see the Megazord being beaten by Goldar and Scorpina. The Megazord went backwards. Goldar then jumped up and kicked the Megazord in the chest. The teenagers, outside saw the eclipse as the Megazord fell down and landed on the ground. "Why is the robot not finishing them off?" asked Ken. Suddenly, Rita started laughing. The teenagers looked to see that Rita was jumping for joy. "The solar power is gone. Megazord is weak! Finish that robot and tear those zords till they're nothing but nuts and bolts!" screamed Rita. "The Megazord?" asked Mai, "The rangers are in trouble!" Charlotte was silent as she saw the Megazord's eyes dimming. The cockpit was starting to get all dark. Systems were going offline. The rangers were all not morphed. Inside the Megazord cockpit, Kelsey turned toward Brian, "We got to leave and abandon the Megazord." "I can't do that," said Brian, "Dinosaur Megasword!" The silver sword came down from the sky and the Megazord caught it. The Megazord stood up and started slashing the two of them. The sword began to glow red as it did the finisher. The two villains were severely damaged. The teenagers on the cliff jumped for joy. "Alright, guys. Prepare to separate and return the zords back," said Brian. "Okay," said Rush, "Seperation sequence in 20 seconds. Let's get out of here." The Megazord started walking away from the area as the power drain began to intensify. Rita stood up and turned to Lance. "So, any ideas?" asked Lance. "Stop them before they separate," she said. Lance nodded as he jumped off the cliff, "DRAGONZORD!" The staff came down from the ground and the Green Ranger began to grow ten times bigger. He took out the devilish sword and started shooting lightning bolts. The teenagers in the cockpit yelled as the sparks began to fly. Rush looked at the separation system. "He severed the separation controls. We can't divide," said Rush. "What?" yelled the rangers, "Who?" Brian turned the Megazord around to see the Green Ranger. "Shit! Lance!" yelled Brian. Suddenly, the sword slaughtered the Megazord. Next, Scorpina and Goldar got up and started slicing the Megazord with swords and stingers. Scorpina wrapped its tail around the Megazord. An electric spark caused the rangers to scream as the Megazord systems began to pop open. The teenagers stood up as they saw the Megazord damaged. "Damage report," said Brian. "Weapons are offline. Sensors are gone. We can't move," said Rush. "We're dead in the water," said Brian. Tori sighed, "We got to evacuate." "What?" asked Brian. "It's either we leave or we get creamed," said Rush, "Tori, find the red button to eject us out of here." Tori nodded, "Ejection in thirty seconds… if we can make that is." She pressed a red and yellow button. The timer started ticking. The rangers yelled as they felt more damage than ever. Scorpina, Lance, and Goldar took out their weapons and they began to charge up. They put their swords together. The teenagers on the cliff watched. "No!" said Charlotte. "It can't be," said Mai. "Look, the eyes of the robot have no lights. It must've shut down," said Charlotte. "The Power Rangers… they can't," said Ken, breathing heavily. Lionel looked at the battle, "This could be it." "I can't watch," said Marie. Suddenly, a golden beam came out of the blast. It shot the Megazord's cockpit. The rangers yelled as the cockpit began to go on fire. The rangers all huddled into the middle as systems exploded from all over the place. Suddenly, they felt something lift them up. The five rangers fell out of the Megazord and landed on the ground. The head of the Megazord imploded. The rangers were burnt and bleeding as they saw a crack in the Earth. The Megazord started falling down into the Earth's crust. It then exploded into a million pieces. "Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Brian, reaching out. His zord starting going in flames. "Mastodon!" yelled Rush. "Triceratops!" yelled Geo. "Pterodactyl!" screamed Tori. "Saber-Tooth Tiger!" yelled Kelsey. The five of them all huddled and began to tear up as they saw their weapon and best friends burn into scrap metal. Rita laughed as she turned to the other teenagers. The teenagers looked at Rita, angrily. "The Power Rangers are no more," she said, laughing. She disappeared into the darkness. The teenagers looked around, "It can't be," said Ken, "The robot… it's gone." "With the rangers inside," said Charlotte, "We got to tell the others." The teenagers nodded as they got in the bus and started heading back to the city. The rangers down below looked at the flames that rose from the cracks. There was no hope now. But, could there be a miracle? Find out next time! Category:Fan Fiction